The Big Four's Adventures on Tamirel and Nirn
by speedster101
Summary: Pitch Black and the negatives are back and they got some new allies strong to and only one can stop the three newcomers from taking over Tamirel but he'll need help with the ones know as Pitch Black and the Negatives with help from ones known as the big four.
1. A defeat like no other

The Big Four's Adventures on Tamirel and Nirn

Author's Note: Before anyone asks yes I'm doing a Brave, Tangled, Rise of The Guardians, and How to Train Your Dragon crossover with The Elder Scrolls your elder scrolls characters as well as ocs are welcome to be a part of the story but this is a big fanfic and I'm going to need all the help I can get so if anybody is able to help with this I'll gladly appreciate it thanks anyway enough rambling let's get on with the story ps I do not own Tangled Brave Rise of the Guardians How to Train your Dragon or Elder Scrolls they all belong to their rightful owners.

Summary: After The Big Four agreed to go to a place called Tamirel on the planet called Nirn with a Nord by the name of Marcus they find themselves on adventure like no other little did they know that they would do more than that can the four survive the dangers that awaits them on Tamirel and return home before Pitch takes over? And how is the four seen on a place they never heard of? And how come Hiccup fills like he shouldn't bring Toothless with him? Read to find out.

After Pitch's fourth defeat the guardians and the four settled down in North's workshop celebrating their victory over the defeat of Pitch black but it was interrupted by Hiccup. I wouldn't celebrate to early guys he said I agree with Hiccup said North we may have defeated Pitch once but I fear he and the negatives will return with more allies and stronger than ever. He announced everyone was Silent when North said that Rapunzel gulp knowing she does not want to see Mother Gothel again after what she did to her Jack comfort her and then kissed her this cause her feel a little better Bunnymund so we just got to keep are guard up eh mate he said in his Australian accent North just nodded but if he gets anymore allies we'll need all the help we can get Jack said. So what are going to d'u Merida said in her Scottish accent if Pitch rises again with new allies? She asked we'll save that for later Merida said North right now let's celebrates so the guardians and the four celebrated after the celebration everyone was resting or relaxing for the night before get some sleep. Morning arise and all the guardians and the four were doing what they do Rapunzel was tending to her plants, Bunnymund was painting Easter eggs for next Easter in his Warren, Hiccup was out training Toothless, Merida was back home teaching Archery to her three brothers, Jack was playing with Jamie and his friends on a snow day which was cause by Jack, Tooth was in her palace with baby tooth counting all the teeth that was gathered with baby tooth's help, and North was making all types of toys with help from his yetis. When he was done with that he walked around the workshop when all of a sudden a portal of sorts appears out of nowhere surprising the Yetis, and the Elves North thought one of them were messing with the snow globes but they weren't the portal was about to close but before it did a figure came out of it the figure was very tall and very muscular and male he wore clothes that aren't native to earth and had amber yellow eyes North recognized him and laugh well if it isn't the legendary Nord dragonborn and Harbinger of the Companions and ArchMage of the College of Winterhold the figure now known as Marcus turned to the source of the voice his eyes widen at who he saw by the Nine he shouted in a Nordic accent your Father Saturalia or do you prefer North? He asked North is fine so what brings you here shouldn't you be on Nirn Dragonborn by the way how's your wife Aela and Daughter Lucia there doing fine and what brings me here are two things first thing I was wondering if the four would like to explore all of Tamirel with me the second thing I fear that Alduin, Miraak, and Harkon will return but stronger. North stroke his beard all of Tamirel huh aye said Marcus and what makes you think they will return North asked. With the help of your enemy Pitch Black after the mention of Pitch North's facial expression changed from jolly to serious if Pitch gets involve before he could finish a wisp of black sand appeared passing the globe North ran to the back of the workshop summon the guardians and the four Rapunzel and Jack were the first to appear then came Hiccup then Tooth Fairy then came Bunnymund, Merida, and James Flynn and Sandman this better be important North said Bunnymund and who yours friend Rapunzel continued.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey Speedster101 here this isn't chapter 2 of the fanfic I'm working on I still need help with it cause as I stated before this is a big fanfic and I'm going to need all the help I can get and if you have any ocs or Elder scrolls you like to have a part of the story feel free to post them in the reviews but I'll need info on them such as race, gender, skills, names, guild/faction, relatives, bios, appearance, likes, dislikes, personality, player homes are optional. Till then may Talos guide you.


	3. The Guardians meet the Dragonborn

The Dragonborn meets the Guardians and the Big Four

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 of my Elder Scrolls crossover enjoy and remember I do not own The Rise of The Guardians The Elder Scrolls Brave or How to train your Dragon they belong to there rightful owners but I do own John Flynn till then enjoy the chapter.

After the four and the Guardians arrived at North's workshop Bunnymund spoke up saying to explain why you called us here North he said and who's your friend ?asked Rapunzel to answer your question Rapuzel North said I like you all to meet Marcus or what his people call him Dovahkiin Dragonborn also known as the Harbinger of The Companions, Archmage of The College of Winterhold , Stormblade, and many others in his hometown Skyrim on Nirn he announced. This surprised everyone except John and Hiccup who already knew. Dovahkiin? Jack said confused aye it means dragon blood in Dragon tongue but in mine its is known as Dragonborn now I know some of you have a lot of questions about me said Marcus but save those for later there's something your friend North or what my people on Nirn call him Father Saturalia has to tell you something two things that is one for all of you and another just for the four of you he said gesturing to the big four. The Guardians and the four nodded then turned to face North what is it you want to tell us North Tooth said Pitch and the negatives has returned just as me and Hiccup predicted and seems like three more has joined him North said just then black sand started coming down the globe revealing Pitch and some other figures the first one was the figure of a woman with curly black hair and shrouded in a black cloak which caused Rapunzel to gulp next to her was a male figure he wore blue robes that looks like something a priest would wear and a golden mask with horns on the side of it which cause Marcus face to change that of anger and deceit Miraak he growled the last ones were not human the first one look like that of a bear the one next ones look like Dragons the first one had red scales wings while other had black scales and wings Marcus just gave a angry glared at the figures of Harkon and Alduin the last one was more batlike/ humanlike but had glowing vampire eyes. Jack turned his head for a moment only to see Marcus giving an angry glare to the last two black sand figure which made him feel uneasy a little but let it pass then turned his head back to the globe only to see the black sand changed into nightmares and started sprinted towards them and disappeared into nothingness. The guardians and the four remain silent for a minute only for it to be broken by Jack. Something tells me that Pitch and the negatives grown a lot stronger but those new recruits seem stronger he finished. I dealt with the new ones before Marcus said and I already know how to defeat them that is if they haven't got any stronger. When that was said everyone except North and James stared at him wide eyed, what do you mean dealt with them before do you know the them? Rapuzel questioned aye Marcus said will who are they Jack continued. There names are Miraak, Alduin, and Harkon or Lord Harkon Marcus answered.

Author's Note: That's chapter 2 I would have made it longer but I have other chapters to type others fanfics too do plus I still need help with this one I already asked Bailey24 to help with the big four half and Annaliese95 with some of the Elder Scrolls half but I haven't heard back from them yet also I still need Ocs/Elder Scrolls characters in the story if you want them in the story heck I'll even add your own if you want me to plus if anyone else is willing to help with this please pm me thank you till then may Talos guide you.


End file.
